honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jason (colony ship)
Fate Has Mr. Weber ever said what became of the Jason once all the colonists and equipment was unloaded? I've read the books, but I know it's never been mentioned in them. I doubt the early Manticorans would have abandoned it. It's orbit would have eventually decayed and she would have crashed on the planet. They could have dismantled it or preserved it as a historical site like HMS Unconquered. -- DarkScribe 17:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen plans for intersteller STL colony ships and from what ive seen the are designed to be dissmanteled to provide basic infrastucture for the colony. ie pre-loaded cargo modules become early housing and storage buildings the engines become the power station. There is a basic dicription in K S Robinsons Red Mars book and there was also an episode in Star Trek Enterprise that had this as background.John964 04:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's definitely plausible, but when the Jason arrived there was already an established settlement on Manticore created by the Manticore Colony Trust to protect it from claim jumpers. I would think that settlement's level of technology would definitely exceed what the original colonists brought with them. Would they really use centuries-old technology when improvements in hyperspace technology meant they could easily import updated equipment from Earth in six months rather than the 600 years it took them to arrive in Manticore? -- DarkScribe 19:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I see a slight problem. Remember the MCT had to import teachers to the MC to bring the colonest upto date. But is like you said they can order it from earth in six months but you forgot the round trip which is a year but in 1416 PD, FTL was a lot cruder than it is in 1900 PD and probably slower. (An example is the original Nike in the battle of Carson, she was listed as a BC but by the standards of 1920 PD she was barely the size of a CA. Another would be like puting a B-24 pilot from WWII in the cockpit of a B-2. So in 1416 it would take probably even longer. Also the colonists would be trained to operate and maintain the tools and equipment they brought with them, would you waste time in using the equipment by waiting for it to arrive. It would be like farmer waiting for his new combine to arrive while his old one rusts. --John964 04:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::True. Well maybe they stuck some historical plaques on the various pieces. Kind of a 'this came from...' thing. I would think that if pieces of the Jason were still around, the Manticorans of Queen Elizabeth III's time would want to preserve them as part of their history like we do today with historical locations, items, etc. -- DarkScribe 04:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Since first reading HH1, I always found the idea of their arrival interesting; the ship was likely designed to be used in some way, but I don't think they expected how well the Colony Trust would fare during their sleep. I like to imagine their faces when they woke up and there was already a settlement and a small navy waiting for them at the "new ground" they wanted to settle. So I guess their original plans where far from what happened After Landing. -- SaganamiFan 07:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC)